


Рецензия

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Show Business
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: Сборник PWP-историй, объединенных «типа сквозным» «типа сюжетом» ;)
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy
Kudos: 1





	1. Рецензия

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4972491

— Энди, а ты когда-нибудь целовался с парнем? — внезапно спросил меня Эшли.

— Че, бля?! — от неожиданности пиво, которое я пил в этот момент, даже вылилось у меня через нос.

Мы с Эшли сидели в студии возле столика, вдвоем продолжая пьянку после дня записи, когда все остальные уже расползлись кто куда.

— Я спросил, целовался ли ты когда-нибудь с парнем?

— Нет, конечно! Что за вопросы?!

— А нет желания попробовать? Со мной, например.

— Ты охуел?!

— Не, не. Вот сейчас как раз тот случай, когда это реально не то, что ты подумал, и я все могу тебе объяснить, — сказал Эшли быстро.

— Ну, попробуй. А то мне уже страшно становится.

— Ну, я пару дней назад расстался с Маргарет…

— С кем? Ты что, имя запомнил?

— Мы же с ней целых три недели трахались.

— Три недели? Вау! Ты становишься моногамным или просто стареешь?

— Иди на хер! Она была вполне себе качественной телкой…

— И теперь твое сердце разбито, и женщины тебя больше не интересуют?

— Блядь, вообще-то, это я ее послал. Может быть, ты заткнешься и дашь уже мне объяснить.

— Ок, объясняй, — сказал я, не понимая, о чем мы вообще сейчас разговариваем.

— Короче, когда я сказал ей, что «спасибо большое, все было прекрасно, но лавочка закрывается, счастливого пути», она, естественно, начала орать о том, какой я козел. И, в числе прочего, сказала, что в постели я абсолютно никакой и что с пластмассовым фаллоимитатором трахаться интереснее, чем со мной.

— И что? Они часто такое говорят, когда их бросаешь. Она тебе, случайно, не сказала, что у тебя маленький член?

— Если бы сказала, то я бы внимания не обратил. Я прекрасно знаю, что член у меня и по длине, и по толщине гораздо больше средних показателей… Ну, в смысле, я где-то читал такую статистику. К тому же он у меня идеально прямой, а не какой-нибудь там скошенный набок…

— Эээ… Прости, ты не мог бы, как друг, ударить меня по голове вон той бутылкой. И посильнее. Я хочу забыть последние тридцать секунд. Как мне теперь жить с этой информацией?

— Ой, ладно тебе! Что ты строишь из себя католическую девственницу. Я говорю, что в своих физических параметрах я уверен. Но меня волнует вопрос, хорошо ли я ими пользуюсь.

— Бля, ты серьезно? Ведь пока ты ее не бросил, она, наверняка, говорила тебе, что ты — бог секса.

— Вот именно! Я о том и говорю. Пока у девчонки с тобой все хорошо, она будет громко стонать и говорить, что лучше у нее никого не было. А стоит только ее послать, и она уже говорит, что чуть не засыпала во время секса с тобой. И где здесь на самом деле правда, ты никогда не узнаешь. Даже если это будет просто твоя знакомая, и вы просто поцелуетесь, она все равно всегда скажет, что у тебя все хорошо, если у вас хорошие отношения.

— Ок, — сказал я медленно. — И что ты хочешь?

— Я хочу получить объективное мнение. И получается, что правду мне может сказать только другой парень.

— Ты хочешь трахнуться с парнем?!

— Блядь, нет!!! Всему же есть предел! Просто поцеловаться. Я с этого и начал разговор. Понятно, что это не то. Но если я хорошо целуюсь, то и в остальном я не могу быть полной бездарностью.

— То есть, ты хочешь поцеловаться со мной, чтобы я потом выдал тебе рецензию на то, хорошо ли ты целуешься. Я тебя правильно понял? — меня начинал разбирать смех.

— Типа того. Честную рецензию.

— А если окажется, что плохо?

— Значит, так и скажешь. Я буду работать над собой.

— Скольким людям ты это уже предлагал, и сколько послали тебя куда подальше?

— Никому больше я это не предлагал. Если уж целоваться с парнем, то только с тобой. Хоть не так противно будет.

— Это ты мне сейчас типа комплимент сказал?

— Нет. Это я типа сказал, что ты больше других похож на бабу…

— Вот, блядь, кто б говорил!

— Я же не могу целоваться с самим собой.

— Ну, а мне-то какая радость целоваться с тобой?

— Ты получишь аналогичную рецензию от меня. Ты же в том же самом положении. Или ты так в себе уверен? Уверен, что твоя ненаглядная говорит тебе правду, и ты — бог секса? — последние фразы он проговорил театральным голосом, изображая демона, который нашептывает на ухо что-то провоцирующее.

— Вот, черт! — вырвалось у меня. Или я уже конкретно бухой, или в словах Эшли есть какой-то смысл. Скорее всего — бухой, но Эшли смог меня зацепить.

— А заодно ты сможешь внести разнообразие в свою скучную, моногамную сексуальную жизнь, — добавил он с ухмылкой.

— Ага, только и мечтал о таком разнообразии… Блин, говори, что это за развод или подстава?

— Какая подстава?! Я на самом деле хочу узнать, как я целуюсь. Но если ты хоть кому-нибудь обо всем этом проговоришься — обещаю, убивать я буду тебя очень медленно и мучительно.

— Взаимно. Только я с тобой не буду долго возиться, а просто проломлю череп — и все.

— То есть ты согласен с моим предложением?

— Ну, допустим, — мне уже самому становилось интересно.

— Отлично! — сказал он, придвигая ко мне свой стул.

— Эй, не так быстро! — я отшатнулся назад. — Мне еще надо морально настроиться. То есть, еще выпить, а то я слишком трезвый для такой херни. Ты пока лучше дверь закрой на замок.

— Ебать, тут всех дел на две минуты…

— А если по закону подлости кто-нибудь войдет именно в эти две минуты, то что мы будем объяснять? Как ты расстался… с кем там, блядь?

Эшли все-таки поднялся и, пока я открывал новую банку пива, закрыл дверь.

— Теперь доволен? И что ты ржешь?

На меня, действительно, напал смех.

— Ааа, я не могу! То есть мы сейчас будем целоваться, демонстрируя друг другу все, на что способны. Это же полный пиздец!

— Знаешь, давай представим, что мы уже полчаса поржали, сказали, какой это пиздец, как нам это противно, что мы вообще никогда и бла-бла-бла. Типа мы это уже перемотали. И перейдем к сути. Я хочу побыстрее с этим разобраться.

— Ладно, все. Больше не смеюсь.

Эшли снова сел рядом.

— Только без рук, — сказал он.

— Очень мне надо тебя трогать! Это все вообще не я придумал.

— Ладно, давай уже начнем… и закончим.

Я стал приближаться к его лицу, но в этот момент теперь он сам засмеялся.

— Что за херня?! — высказал я свое законное возмущение.

— Черт, извини. Теперь мне надо еще выпить.

— Бля, ок. Тогда я пока закурю.

— Нет, не начинай. После покуришь. Всё, я уже готов. Давай. Всё, больше не ржем.

Стараясь не засмеяться, мы соприкоснулись закрытыми губами и остановились, не решаясь пойти дальше. Я почувствовал, что Эшли опять уже начинает ржать.

Меня это все уже начинало бесить. Я резко положил ему руку на затылок и привлек к себе, раздвигая ему губы и зубы своим языком. Вот теперь это уже было похоже на поцелуй.

От Эшли чувствовались вкус и запах выпивки. На коже вокруг губ ощущалась пробивающаяся щетина. Наверно, мне должно это было быть противно, но противно не было. Наоборот. Его губы такие горячие и упругие, их собственный вкус, такой необычный, смешанный со вкусом алкоголя, ммм… хочется продолжать пробовать. И его длинные прямые волосы, немного жестковатые, но такие гладкие, так приятны для ладони. Черт, о чем я думаю? Я что, уже глажу его по волосам?

Эшли, явно, перестало быть смешно. Уже его язык вытолкнул мой и оказался у меня во рту. Такой мягкий и влажный. И уже его рука оказалась у меня в волосах, его пальцы, ероша мне волосы и забираясь глубже, так приятно щекочут мне затылок, а его большой палец поглаживает мне щеку. Он прижимает меня сильнее, углубляя поцелуй. Он переходит к засасыванию и покусыванию моих губ. Я отвечаю ему тем же. Он начинает дышать неровно, с придыханием… Так, это мы все еще продолжаем наш эксперимент, или что? И что его вторая рука делает у меня на талии? Он же сам говорил, что «без рук». Что вообще происходит?

Я понимаю, что у меня началась эрекция. Черт, это же Эшли! Мы же друзья! Мы вместе бухаем, вместе пишем музыку и выступаем, разговариваем о бабах… Как получилось, что его рука гладит меня по спине совсем не по-дружески, а у меня на него стоит? Интересно, а у него тоже? Или это только со мной, и он меня высмеет, если увидит?

Но поцелуй не заканчивается. Напротив, мы ускоряем темп. Я тоже обнимаю его второй рукой. Но я сразу запускаю ему руку под майку. От моего прикосновения к его горячей коже он вздрагивает и как бы боязливо старается отстраниться от этого прикосновения. Ну, и кто тут из нас ведет себя как девственница? А я теперь меньше всего на свете хочу выпускать его из своих объятий. Я глажу его по спине. Не могу сказать, что его кожа шелковистая, или там бархатистая, но она такая гладкая, и горячая, и я чувствую под пальцами рельефы его хорошо прокачанных мышц. На ощупь его тело просто потрясающее. А что он думает о моем? Не знаю. Но он не спешит остановиться.

Я начинаю наглеть — видимо, крыша совсем едет — и засовываю ему руку сзади в джинсы, спускаюсь на уровень ягодиц. Он снова вздрагивает, уворачивается от поцелуя, хочет что-то сказать. Нет, только не сейчас!

Я хватаю его за майку и резко тяну вниз. Мы оба грохаемся на пол. И уже в следующее мгновение заключаем друг друга в объятия и снова сливаемся в еще более страстном поцелуе. Мы катаемся по полу, гладя друг друга по всему телу. Эшли уже сам забирается мне руками под джинсы и сжимает мои ягодицы. И, да, я почувствовал, что у него просто каменный стояк. И он теперь знает, что и у меня тоже.

В тот момент, когда я лежу на нем сверху и стараюсь засунуть свой язык еще глубже ему в рот, он отрывает мое лицо от своих губ:

— Постой, — проговорил он, тяжело дыша. — Что, все будет вот так по-серьезному?

— Получается, что так.

— Мы что, перепили сегодня?

— Вполне возможно. Но мне похер. Продолжаем.

— А мы не пожалеем потом?

— Я не знаю про «потом», но я буду жалеть уже сейчас, если мы остановимся. А ты разве нет?

— Я тоже. Просто хотел удостовериться в твоем мнении на этот счет.

— Удостоверился? Погнали дальше.

— Как скажешь, детка. Сам напросился, — Эшли коварно ухмыльнулся.

Он быстро стянул с меня майку и резко положил на лопатки, а сам навис надо мной. Я сделал то же с его майкой. И на какое-то время просто обомлел от восхищения… Его широкие плечи, накачанные мышцы, кубики пресса, и эта его татуировка «OUTLAW». У меня в буквальном смысле потекли слюни и начали бы капать изо рта, если бы я не лежал на спине. Его длинные волосы падали ему на лицо… Черт, какой же он охуенный! Нет, все это я видел и раньше тысячу раз, но не в такой ситуации и не с такого ракурса. И где все это время были мои глаза? Теперь я начал понимать девиц, которые так на него западали, хотя и знали, что все это на пару раз, а потом он их пошлет.

Пока я любовался им, Эшли, видимо, делал то же самое со мной. Он аккуратно убрал волосы с моего лица, потом гладил меня по плечам, пробегал руками по бокам и груди, кончиками пальцев щекотал живот. Я просто млел. Он свои мысли решил высказать вслух:

— Я теперь понимаю твоих фанаток… Ммм… Какой ты худенький… Как телки-модели Кельвина Кляйна.

— Не в твоем вкусе…

— Теперь в моем. Теперь, кажется, я буду искать себе тощих телок с нулевым размером сисек.

— И брюнеток.

— Угадал.

— Твою ж мать, Эшли! Я сейчас тоже буду орать, какой ты козел. Ты еще со мной закончить не успел, а уже к каким-то бабам собрался.

— О, детка, не переживай. Ты свое получишь по полной программе и по высшему разряду. Ты же для меня особенный. Ведь ты же мой лучший друг. Мы с тобой настоящие братаны…

— Бля, хватит меня смешить!

— А ты обычно плачешь, когда трахаешься?

— Уебок…

Усмехнувшись, Эшли наклонился ко мне и снова поцеловал, на этот раз очень нежно, а потом двинулся губами вниз по шее, уделил внимание моим соскам, слегка прикусывая их, добрался до моего живота, прошелся языком по впадинке пупка. Все это было так… воздушно. Я и не подозревал, что он может быть таким. Я начинал извиваться и постанывать. А еще мне мучительно хотелось продолжения…

Я почувствовал, как он расстегивает мне молнию и стаскивает с меня остатки одежды. Наконец-то мой стоящий колом член был свободен от этих узких штанов. Приподниманием бровей и беззвучным «вау» Эшли выразил свое одобрение увиденным. Он аккуратно взял мой член в одну руку, а указательным пальцем другой стал размазывать по головке уже обильно сочившуюся смазку. Неужели он это сделает? О, пожалуйста… Да! Он наклоняется, и его язык проходится по самым чувствительным местам. Потом его губы обхватывают головку. И, действуя губами и рукой одновременно, он заставляет меня громко застонать, царапая ногтями пол.

Скоро другая рука начинает поглаживать меня по внутренней стороне бедер и пробираться к моему анусу.

— Стой, — сказал я, прерывая свои стоны. — А почему именно ты собрался быть сверху?

— Ну, хочешь, монетку подбросим. У тебя есть мелочь? — проговорил Эшли, ухмыляясь и продолжая мне подрачивать и слизывать капельки смазки, что заставило меня снова застонать. Хитрожопая сволочь.

— Ладно, ты первый сверху, — простонал я, поняв, что у меня все равно уже нет сил ждать и сопротивляться.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал Эшли, стаскивая с себя джинсы.

— OMG! — вырвалось у меня, когда я увидел его член.

Мы и раньше много раз видели друг друга голыми: переодевались в одной раздевалке и как-то не просили отвернуться. Но тогда я к его члену не приглядывался и он у него не стоял… и я тогда не думал, что вот это может направиться прямо в меня…

— Я же говорил, что у меня большой, — сказал Эшли с самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Я бы сейчас предпочел, чтобы он был у тебя поменьше…

— Не говори глупости. Ты еще в полной мере оценишь все его преимущества…

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, что надо делать? Я серьезно спрашиваю.

— Ну, знаешь, как говорится: «мальчик, девочка — какая в жопу разница?». А с девочками у меня довольно богатый опыт по этой части.

— Сначала размеры члена, теперь пристрастие к анальному сексу. Бля, что за вечер откровений-то сегодня?

— Я просто говорю, что твоя задница в надежных руках. Ты будешь в восторге.

— Кто-то еще недавно мучился комплексами неполноценности.

— Знаешь, детка, вид того, как ты уже весь потек, вернул мне полную уверенность в своих силах.

— Зараза.

Эшли поместился у меня между ног, заставил меня согнуть их в коленях, а потом раздвинул их пошире. Левой рукой он начал массировать мне мышцы сфинктера, а два пальца правой он положил себе рот и начал смачивать их слюной. Потом он поменял руки. Он стал медленно вводить в меня влажные пальцы, стараясь достаточно меня растянуть. Кажется, у него это получалось с трудом, но он не торопился. Левая рука стала поглаживать мой член, стараясь компенсировать болезненные ощущения. Но Эшли, кажется, все нравилось. Да, и я сам предчувствовал дальнейшие удовольствия.

— Черт, Энди, у тебя самая потрясающая задница, с которой мне доводилось иметь дело, — какого-то хрена решил нарушить молчание Эшли. — Такая тугая и узкая… Это просто восторг! Я весь в предвкушении…

— Бля, еще одна информация, которую не выжечь из памяти даже раскаленным железом…

— Раскаленное железо — это то, что сейчас окажется у тебя внутри. Так что готовься морально.

— Да, я, в принципе, уже готов.

— Еще не совсем, поверь мне, — сказал он, продолжая работать пальцами.

Наконец, Эшли вынул пальцы из меня и, наклонившись ко мне, поцеловал в губы долгим поцелуем.

— Уверен? — тихо спросил он, глядя мне в глаза.

— Да, — коротко ответил я.

Но мне было страшновато. Я обнял его за плечи.

— Закинь ножки мне на бедра.

Я сделал, как он сказал. Потом почувствовал, что он начал медленно входить. Сначала ощущения были болезненные, но терпимые. Он продвигался глубже. Боль начала усиливаться. Наверное, я начал зажиматься. Я впивался ногтями Эшли в кожу. Скоро я почувствовал, что еще немного, и я закричу.

— Подожди, подожди. Не так быстро, — сказал я, слегка приподнявшись на локтях.

Эшли приостановился.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он, наклоняясь к моему лицу. Он стал легонько покусывать мне губы. Какое у него горячее дыхание. Так приятно чувствовать его кожей.

— Ага. Вот, ты сказал «расслабься» — и я так прямо сразу и расслабился. Спасибо, друг.

Он улыбнулся. Его рука пробралась к моему члену. Кончики пальцев пробегали от головки до основания и обратно, поглаживали мои яйца. О, черт, Эшли пальцами не только струны умеет хорошо перебирать. У меня там все ощущения уже были обострены до предела. Застонав, я снова откинулся на пол, предоставляя Эшли полную свободу действий. Сейчас наслаждение перекрывало всякую боль.

Эшли воспользовался моментом и одним резким движением вошел на всю длину. Я громко вскрикнул. Но от боли в самой меньшей степени. Просто Эшли прошелся по тому самому скоплению нервных окончаний, и по всему моему телу прошло наслаждение такой силы, словно это был мощный электрический разряд. Этот разряд заставил меня необычно сильно прогнуться в спине и пояснице, навстречу Эшли. Я даже не знал, что способен на такую гибкость. Эшли заключил меня в объятия.

— Тише, тише, — прошептал он. — Ого, мне кажется, или я с первого раза отыскал твою точку G?

— Блин, Эшли, ты не мог бы заткнуться и продолжать.

— Детка, твое желание для меня закон…

Он снова положил меня на пол и начал двигаться во мне. Каждым толчком он выбивал из меня стон или даже крик наслаждения. Наверное, меня было слышно даже на улице. Мне было все равно. От получаемого мною этого, неизведанного ранее, удовольствия я терял связь с реальностью. Темп нарастал, мое сердце бешено колотилось, я слышал рваное дыхание нас обоих…

— Тебе хорошо? — задыхаясь, проговорил Эшли.

— Мог бы и не спрашивать… Черт! Почему мы не делали этого раньше?

— Даже не говори! Столько времени я просрал впустую, когда до такой шикарной задницы было рукой подать…

Все. Дальше сил на разговоры уже не было. У меня перед глазами шли цветные круги и искры. Волны наслаждения накрывали меня одна за другой. Но я чувствовал, что самое главное наслаждение еще зреет у меня внутри… И когда я понял, что этот взрыв вот-вот произойдет, я ощутил, как Эшли тоже вздрогнул всем телом. И мы кончили с ним одновременно. Меня била дрожь, и я чувствовал, как он изливается внутри меня.

Когда он вышел, то сразу прильнул ко мне и начал целовать глубокими влажными поцелуями. Я обнимал его так крепко, как только мог.

Потом он лег рядом со мной. Нам понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем мы смогли снова заговорить.

— Это было… охуительно… — все еще тяжело дыша, проговорил Эшли. — Но мои слова в силе: я тебя убью, если ты кому-нибудь проговоришься.

— Да, да. Я тоже тебя… убью.

Эшли повернулся ко мне и, поглядев мне в лицо несколько секунд, быстро чмокнул меня в губы. Блин, если у меня такое же выражение лица, как и у него, то у нас у обоих сейчас дебильно-счастливые улыбки до ушей.

Эшли сел на полу и нашарил рукой на столе пачку сигарет. Потом он прикурил сразу две и одну вложил мне в рот. Вот ведь романтика, блядь, пиздец!

— Я же говорил, что после покуришь, — сказал он со смехом, и я тоже расхохотался.

— Признавайся, ты это все заранее спланировал?

— Блядь, ничего я не планировал. Все, что было сразу после начала поцелуя — чистая импровизация.

Точно, ведь это я сам утянул его на пол, да и в других моментах проявлял инициативу.

— Отличная импровизация, — сказал я, — Тянет на Грэмми.

— А можно услышать более развернутую рецензию?

— Тебе в виде музыкальной рецензии или как у ресторанных критиков?

— Можно подумать, что ты хотя бы музыкальные когда-нибудь читал.

— Да уж. Я делаю музыку, а не читаю о ней. Но если вспомнить самые лучшие разы секса, которые у меня были, и представить их в виде песен для альбома, то тебя я бы выпустил первым синглом, снял бы клип и исполнял бы на концертах на выходе на бис…

— Серьезно? Круто! Все-таки я — бог секса! Но и ты, детка, моя самая вдохновляющая муза. Не помню, когда в последний раз меня еще так кто-нибудь заводил. Как будет желание, ты мне только скажи. Буду рад снова ублажить тебя по полной…

— Что?

— А?.. Не, ничего… Тебе послышалось.

— Конечно…

Эшли потянулся к валяющейся неподалеку нашей одежде.

— Эй, ты куда собрался?

— А что?

— Что?! Вообще-то теперь твоя очередь испытать на себе мои сексуальные таланты. Мне ведь тоже нужна рецензия, — сказал я, запуская руку ему в волосы и притягивая к себе…


	2. Фестиваль

— Эшли, а ты вспоминаешь ту нашу ночь в студии? — спросил я, резко меняя тему предшествующего разговора и внимательно следя за реакцией Эшли.

Он слегка вздрогнул.

— Мы, кажется, договаривались об этом не разговаривать, — проговорил он, бросив искоса на меня один короткий взгляд.

— Нет, мы договаривались только никому другому об этом не рассказывать. Про наши собственные разговоры никаких условий не было.

— И тебе хочется об этом поговорить?

— Возможно…

— Ну, ты выбрал очень удачные место и время…

Мы с Эшли сейчас находились вдвоем в нашем концертном трейлере. Уже скоро нам надо было идти на сцену. Шел фестиваль, и поскольку мы, естественно, были хедлайнерами, нам предстояло завершать своим выступлением сегодняшний день после всех остальных групп. Но находились мы тут с самого утра, уже дали несколько интервью и прочее в том же духе. На нашу с Эшли, а особенно на мою, долю как всегда выпало гораздо больше всего этого геморроя. Остальные парни сейчас где-то шарахались, а мы с Эшли вернулись в трейлер, чтобы отдохнуть перед выступлением и привести себя в надлежащий — для нашего имиджа — вид.

На мне сейчас была кожаная жилетка, надетая на голое тело, и кожаные штаны: очень облегающие и с ооочень низкой посадкой. И сегодня Эшли уже украдкой бросал на меня плотоядные взгляды. Неужели он думал, что я их не замечу?

Эшли сейчас сидел на выдвижной складной кровати, которая в настоящий момент была разложена и завалена всяким концертным шмотьем, застегивая у себя на запястьях какие-то браслеты. Сегодня Эшли был в своем брутальном образе, стиль такого легкого милитари. Сейчас на нем не было майки, и я чувствовал, что уже начинаю исходить слюной, глядя на его обнаженный торс. Но, блин, Эшли наверняка, как и в прошлый раз, будет поначалу скромничать и ломаться. Ах, опять придется брать основную инициативу на себя…

Я сел рядом с ним на кровать и положил свою руку ему на колено, и Эшли снова слегка вздрогнул.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Эшли, не глядя на меня.

— Глажу тебя по ноге. Разве это не понятно?

— Блин, Энди, если один раз еще можно назвать случайностью, то второй…

— Необходимостью.

— А третий станет уже привычкой. И что мы будем делать, если до этого дойдет?

— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— У тебя сейчас проблема недотраха?

— Возможно…

— Энди, черт, мы сейчас абсолютно трезвые и нам на сцену через полчаса.

— Значит, мы можем не бояться, что у нас сейчас снова произойдет что-то серьезное.

— Вот, блядь, и где здесь у тебя логика?

— Ой, не знаю… Я сегодня весь какой-то такой нелогичный и противоречивый… — проговорил я, уже гладя его по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Ты сегодня весь какой-то такой придурок! Впрочем… Как и в любой другой день.

— И тебе это нравится, — сказал я, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Возможно… — наконец-то Эшли улыбнулся.

Он повернулся ко мне и запустил свою руку мне под жилетку, поглаживая меня по выступающим ребрам. От прикосновения его горячей ладони у меня по телу побежали мурашки. Он это почувствовал и непроизвольно облизнул губы. Я подался ему навстречу, наши губы соприкоснулись… О, это ощущение первого соприкосновения, словно на губах взрываются маленькие искорки, а по телу пробегает легкий электрический ток.

Я обвил его тело руками, осознавая, насколько сильно я соскучился по нему за эти несколько дней. Эшли явно испытывал то же самое. Сейчас казалось невероятным, что мы могли столько времени знать друг друга и обходиться без таких прикосновений. Мы еще сами не успели разобраться в том, что между нами теперь происходило… А, не важно, не сейчас… Забывая, где мы находимся, мы повалились на кровать, продолжая поцелуй и сжимая друг друга в объятьях. Возбуждение нарастало стремительно.

Эшли уже собирался освободить меня от верхней части одежды, как вдруг мы услышали приближающие к трейлеру голоса. Вот черт! И Джейк, и Крис, и Джинкс — все вместе шли сюда и должны были войти в трейлер через несколько секунд. Я не знаю, кто из нас с Эшли сказал «Прячемся! Быстрее!», но мы оба молниеносно скатились в разные стороны с кровати и столь же стремительно заползли под нее, изо всех сил стараясь не ржать.

Наверное, это было ужасно глупо. Можно же было просто отодвинуться друг от друга — парни все равно ничего такого бы не подумали. Хотя… А что бы мы делали с нашей эрекцией? У меня вообще пиздец как все было бы заметно, да и у Эшли было не многим лучше. Но если нас сейчас обнаружат под кроватью… Нет, это вообще невозможно будет как-то внятно объяснить. Оставалось только надеяться, что свешивающиеся с кровати тряпки помогут скрыть наше местопребывание.

Через секунду мы услышали, как открылась входная дверь, а следом голос Джинкса:

— Ну, и где они? Они же сказали, что будут здесь. У нас уже меньше получаса до начала.

— Ладно, давайте здесь подождем, — сказал Джейк, после чего они все стали обсуждать утренний саундчек.

Что?! «Здесь подождем»? Охренеть, мы с Эшли попали!

Но меня все это дико забавляло, а мое сексуальное влечение было распалено, но совершенно не удовлетворено. Как-то так получилось, что когда мы забирались под кровать, то я оказался лежащим на животе, а Эшли на спине — и это делало его уязвимым передо мной. Повернувшись на бок, насколько позволяла низкая кровать, я вновь повел рукой по его ноге, направляясь прямиком к его ширинке. Не успел Эшли среагировать, как я уже резко расстегнул ему молнию и тут же запустил руку ему в штаны. О, нижнего белья на нем не было — отлично… Я обхватил пальцами его затвердевший член.

Эшли попытался убрать мою руку, но я не собирался легко сдаваться. Эшли пришлось бы силой отцеплять мои пальцы, а это бы произвело слишком много шума и выдало бы нас.

— Тише, — проговорил я одними губами, стараясь дать взглядом Эшли понять, что его сопротивления бесполезны. А потом, изобразив ему злорадную улыбку Джокера, я сильнее сжал его член, проводя большим пальцем по кончику головки. Эшли с силой закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, и злобно взглянул на меня.

— Убью… — столь же тихо прошептал он, когда справился со своим дыханием. Но даже в этом шепоте слышалась стальная решимость.

Я только снова ехидно улыбнулся и продолжил щекотать его ствол и головку подушечками пальцев. Все тело Эшли было напряжено. Он запрокинул голову, зажмурил глаза и крепко стиснул зубы, из последних сил сдерживая стоны. А я нереально кайфовал от этой маленькой пытки, которую я над ним осуществлял.

— Ну, сколько уже можно? Давайте им позвоним, — раздался более громкий голос Кристиана.

Мы с Эшли оба замерли, посмотрев друг на друга широко открытыми испуганными глазами, лихорадочно вспоминая, где находятся наши телефоны. Вскоре я услышал мелодию своего звонка где-то там на столе. Фух, пронесло… Я вспомнил, что и телефон Эшли находился где-то там же. Я возобновил свои прерванные действия.

— Какого черта? Может быть, они уже к сцене пошли, раз их телефоны здесь.

— Давайте, идем посмотрим…

Мы снова замерли, прислушиваясь. Входная дверь открылась и снова закрылась, удаляющиеся голоса, тишина, еще пара секунд нашего напряженного молчания… Я понимал, что для меня наступил час расплаты…

— Ну всё, Бирсак, тебе конец! — прошипел Эшли.

В ту же секунду мы оба бросились вылезать из-под кровати: я — чтобы спастись бегством, а Эшли — чтобы поймать меня. Теперь его положение дало ему большое преимущество. Ухватившись рукой за кровать и подтянувшись, он быстро выбрался и, перемахнув через нее, оказался на моей стороне, опередив меня. Я попытался быстрее уползти обратно, но Эшли успел схватить меня за ремень штанов.

— Попался, зараза! — воскликнул Эшли и добавил угрожающе. — О, у меня такое предчувствие, что кого-то здесь сейчас очень жестко выебут…

Он поволок меня из-под кровати. Мне было не за что ухватиться, и пол был слишком скользким, поэтому Эшли быстро извлек меня оттуда. Все еще держа меня за ремень, Эшли приподнял меня и швырнул на кровать. Он последовал туда за мной, но мне удалось увернуться от него. Соскочив с кровати, я хотел тут же броситься к двери…

…Но Эшли успел схватить меня за запястье левой руки. В то же мгновение он заломил мне руку, заведя ее мне за спину и вверх. А в следующую секунду он уже резко повалил меня на небольшой откидной столик у окна. Свободной рукой я еле успел упереться в поверхность этого стола, чтобы немного притормозить движение Эшли и не впечататься в стол лицом. Эшли поместился точно позади меня, прижав свои бедра к моим, — и я в буквальном смысле жопой почувствовал, какой «doggy style» меня теперь ожидает. Бля… И ведь входная дверь не заперта, а окно даже не плотно закрыто жалюзи…

— Ну что, гаденыш, теперь допрыгался? — проговорил Эшли торжествующим голосом.

— Эшли, пусти, больно! Ты мне руку сломаешь!

— А ты не дергайся, и все будет нормально.

— Отпусти! Я не хочу!

— Тогда почему мне так кажется, что у тебя штаны вот-вот лопнут от твоей эрекции? — сказал Эшли, запуская свою свободную руку мне сзади между ног и проводя ею вверх вдоль ширинки.

Предательское тело — у меня и правда там давно все стояло, а от таких прикосновений, которые Эшли активно продолжал, стало еще хуже.

— Эшли, нам уже на сцену скоро пора…

— Раньше надо было думать… Я так понимаю, что прелюдия у нас уже состоялась там, под кроватью, — злорадно проговорил Эшли.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — я не понял его намека, но его тон не предвещал мне ничего хорошего.

— Я хочу сказать, что всякие там предварительные ласки, растяжки для тебя сегодня отменяются…

— Ты с ума сошел?! Ты же меня порвешь!

— Ты сам напросился! Ты очень плохо себя вел. И у меня слишком мало времени.

— Перестань! Отпусти! Это уже не смешно!

Но Эшли только еще больше заломил мне и руку и сильнее прижал к столу, упершись локтем мне в спину. Другой он стал возиться с моим ремнем и молнией, а потом приспустил мои штаны, поглаживая и сжимая мне ягодицы.

— Давай, раздвинь шире ножки, — сказал Эшли, одновременно резко ударяя своей ногой по моим ботинкам, разводя таким образом мои ноги в стороны и заставляя меня сделать так, как он сказал.

Пристраиваясь у меня между ног, он снова прижался ко мне своими бедрами. Его штаны были уже расстегнуты — я ведь сам это сделал под кроватью. Я предпринял еще одну попытку высвободиться, попытавшись вывернуться из-под него. Но это не помогло.

— Эшли, не смей! — крикнул я, правда, не очень убедительно.

Продолжая сжимать мое запястье, Эшли несколько отстранился назад, а потом отвесил сильный и звонкий шлепок по моей голой заднице. От этого я взвизгнул.

— Не перестанешь выебываться, я тебе еще не так всыплю! Сейчас тебя будут трахать. Смирись.

Я почувствовал прикосновение к своему анусу. Это были пальцы Эшли, смоченные слюной. О, мой милый Эшли, он, конечно, может угрожать, выпендриваться, но он никогда преднамеренно не причинит мне боль. Его движения были несколько торопливы, но в то же время аккуратны и последовательны. И он прекратил их только тогда, когда привел меня в достаточную готовность и услышал, как у меня с губ начали срываться непроизвольные одобрительные стоны. Мое тело начинало дрожать от желания продолжения.

Эшли нежно погладил меня по бедру и слегка наклонился ко мне. Я уверен, что он хотел меня поцеловать, но передумал, видимо, решив не выходить из образа грубого брутального самца, который мне сегодня и в самом деле очень нравился.

Он начал вводить в меня свой член, медленно преодолевая сопротивление моего тела. Я отвечал ему стонами и шумными вздохами. Не войдя еще и наполовину, Эшли остановился. Я замер в ожидании, предвкушая дальнейшее.

— Ну, ты ведь этого от меня добивался? Чтобы я тебе сегодня как следует засадил? — спросил он высокомерно-язвительно.

— Д...да… Нет!

— Ага, я так и подумал, — усмехнулся Эшли. — Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Разве я могу сейчас остановиться и отказаться от такой великолепной задницы? Тебя уже ничто не спасет…

И он тут же резко вошел в меня на всю длину. Я громко вскрикнул и изогнулся, как только мог в таком положении. О, это было больно, очень. Но ровно настолько, чтобы сделать эту боль частью наслаждения. Он снова остановился, давая нам возможность восстановить дыхание, а моему телу свыкнуться с его объемами.

— Ну, теперь погнали…

Он начал двигаться во мне. Выходил практически целиком, на мгновение замирал, а потом снова резко вгонял в меня на полную. От каждого такого толчка я вздрагивал всем телом, получая импульсы удовольствия, воспламеняющие все мои нервные окончания.

В какой-то момент я осознал, что Эшли уже не держит меня и что моя рука больше не заломлена за спину. Нет. Теперь я уже обеими руками изо всех сил упирался в столик, стараясь стойко принимать и выдерживать удары члена Эшли, и даже двигаться им навстречу. Рука же Эшли, ранее сжимавшая мое запястье, теперь почти с той же силой зажимала мне рот, поскольку от каждого такого движения Эшли из моей груди вырывался громкий стон, или даже крик, природу которого, услышав его, ни с чем нельзя было бы перепутать. И эти восклицания я не мог контролировать.

— О, детка, тише, — прошептал Эшли, наклоняясь ближе к моему уху. — Ты же знаешь, твои очаровательные стоны заводят меня не меньше, чем твоя восхитительная попка… Но сейчас — тише. Через стенки этого трейлера пиздец как все слышно, а тут кругом полно народу. Я еще предоставлю тебе возможность постонать и покричать как последняя сучка. Обещаю.

Мне захотелось послать его на хуй. Сказать, что это он виноват в моих стонах и что мне плевать, кто и что там услышит. Но он продолжал крепко зажимать мне рот, и поэтому у меня получилось только неразборчивое мычание. От досады я попытался укусить его за ладонь, но Эшли только засмеялся и сильно ущипнул меня за ягодицу. Я вздрогнул, и мои мышцы резко сжались вокруг его члена. Теперь уже Эшли издал сдавленный, хищный стон, после чего начал двигаться во мне еще агрессивнее.

А мне и правда сейчас было на все плевать. Пусть хоть вся публика, собравшаяся на фестиваль, припрется сюда посмотреть. Я не против. Пусть смотрят — и завидуют! Меня сейчас трахает самый классный, самый сексуальный парень на свете — ну, не считая меня самого, — и мне так хорошо, что я не могу не стонать. Это, умноженное болью и насильственным подчинением, чрезмерное наслаждение, которое невозможно выносить и от которого невозможно отказаться.

Эшли все более увеличивал темп. Его рука легла на мой член и стала двигаться в такт движениям его бедер. От такой двойной атаки я стремительно приближался к разрядке. Я даже ощутил какую-то злость — мне хотелось продолжать и продолжать чувствовать Эшли внутри себя. Я не хотел завершения. Но процесс уже стал необратимым, потрясающей силы оргазм надвигался. По сбивчивому, шумному дыханию Эшли я понимал, что он тоже уже на грани. Еще несколько финальных движений, несколько волшебных мгновений — тех самых, которые непосредственно перед… И мы вновь кончаем одновременно, одновременно переживаем этот абсолютный восторг…

Я безвольно падаю вниз, распластавшись по столику. Эшли, все еще находясь во мне, нежно поглаживает меня по спине, бедрам. Потом он все-таки медленно выходит, явно тоже не желая покидать мое тело. Он приподнимает меня за плечи и разворачивает лицом к себе. У меня голова слегка кружится и перед глазами все плывет, поэтому Эшли придерживает меня, обнимая за талию. Он закончил играть свою роль. Сейчас он совсем другой. Любовно глядя мне в глаза, он аккуратно убирает волосы с моего лица и поглаживает по щеке. После он привлекает меня к себе и нежно целует в губы.

Не могу сказать, сколько времени мы так стояли, обнимаясь и целуясь. Нарушить молчание и вернуть ситуации шутливый тон решил я.

— А я уж думал, что после такого ты меня и не поцелуешь?

— Энди, ты придурок. Ты в курсе?

— В курсе. А еще я в курсе, что ты влюблен в меня по уши.

— Сейчас договоришься, и я снова тебе вставлю — по самые уши!

— Ты знаешь, а я ведь не испытываю никаких возражений на этот счет…

— Я же говорю, что ты придурок, — произнес Эшли улыбаясь, снова глубоко целуя и крепко прижимая меня к своей обнаженной груди.

Но через несколько мгновений он, видимо, посмотрев через мое плечо в неплотно занавешенное окно, резко отстранился.

— Бля, пацаны сюда идут! Застегнись быстрее!

У нас оставалась пара секунд до разоблачения. И в этой спешке я отскочил к кровати, поправляя одежду и волосы. А Эшли теперь облокотился задницей на столик и стал слишком очевидно смотреть в потолок и не смотреть на меня. Блин, он бы еще насвистывать начал, чтобы уж точно было понятно, что мы делаем вид, что ничего тут не происходило, хотя на самом деле происходило нечто этакое из ряда вон. Но нам повезло. Когда дверь с шумом резко распахнулась, влетевший в трейлер первым Джейк оказался слишком взбешенным, чтобы заметить нашу панику и смущение.

— Вашу мать, блядь! Вас где черти носят?! — заорал он.

И тут Эшли среагировал удачным образом, сразу переходя в нападение:

— Хер ли ты тут на нас орешь?! Где ВАС черти носят?! Вообще-то это МЫ ходили везде вас искали!

— Бля, нас там уже объявили! Вы чё, не слышали? Публика перед сценой уже ждет и орет. И когда мы теперь будем готовы?

— Мы, вообще-то, уже давно готовы. Ведь так, Энди? — Эшли взглянул на меня, и в его глазах прыгали насмешливые искорки.

— Да. Но пусть подождут еще пару минут, — проговорил я медленно ленивым голосом и ответил Эшли таким же многозначительным взглядом. — Мне еще нужно покурить…


End file.
